


Pegging Wataru

by PeggingMayoi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Booty, Café, Ensemble Stars! - Freeform, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Olive Oil, Pegging, Wataru - Freeform, ass fingering, booty fingering, deep kiss, dick hard, enstars - Freeform, femdom reader, fine, fine enstars, hibiki wataru - Freeform, horny people, strap on, wataru hibiki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggingMayoi/pseuds/PeggingMayoi
Summary: {Fuck buddy AU}Wataru fucks you sometimesBut this timeYou will fuck him
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Pegging Wataru

**Author's Note:**

> YOU ARE NOT CUCKING EICHI!!!!  
> THIS IS THE FUCK BUDDY AU!!!!!

It was a Sunday, you were glad to have the day off so you decided to reward yourself by going to the cafe down the street from your apartment to get some tea and a fresh pastry. You get dressed in some casual black clothes and head on your way. 

Cafe:  
You walk into the Cafe and order some green tea and a cheese danish. While you’re waiting for your order you hear a familiar voice from beside you. “HIBIKI WATARU DESU~” He said, not trying to disturb anyone around. “Oh hi Wataru. Come here for tea as well?” He nodded. “Hey why don’t we sit together and chat~?” He whispered in your ear. Under normal circumstances this wouldn’t mean much to you but you had been ‘involved’ with Wataru quite a few times in the past few months and you could tell he didn’t have a very wholesome topic to speak of when it was going to come to this ‘chat’. “How about we have a chat at my house since it’s right down the street...” you say to him. He looks at you, his eyes full of desire as he says, “That sounds like a wonderful idea~” You both get your orders and eat on your way back to your apartment. 

Back at your apartment:  
You close the door, lock it and turn to see Wataru giving you the desire eyes once again. His hair up in a ponytail, he was wearing his beautiful beige flower shirt and tight red pants and you couldn’t stop looking at him. “Wataru...I bought...something” you said looking away. “Hmm? Really? Did I leave you without it for too long~?” He replied.”Well..” you said looking down. “I want to give it to you this time...I want to peg you...” You blush and look up to see a bit of surprise on Wataru’s face. “Ah, I see. Well if that’s the case...I wouldn’t mind it at all~”. You weren’t sure he would say yes but now that he did it was time for you to go into femdom mode! 

You walked over to him. Thinking he was going to be embraced he opened up his arms for you. Instead of getting a hug however, you clutched his ass cheeks with both of your hands. “Go get on the bed~” You said looking up at him with a smirk. He follows your orders as if he’s already mesmerized by this side of you. 

Your bedroom ;) :  
With Wataru on his back, you get on top of him. “You really ok with this~?” You say. “Of course, this shall be an interesting experience for the both of us~” even when he was turned on his speech was still so elegant. You went in for a passionate kiss. Your lips quickly locked onto each other as you began to tatse each other once again. As you started tonguing, he could tell you wanted dominance and was enjoying being submissive for you. After a bit more tonguing you break away. “Take off everything!” You command him. He unbuttons his shirt and takes it off, then takes off his socks,then his pants. Now only left in his boxers, you could clearly see that you had once again made him hard. This was a good feeling for you. 

You take off his underwear for him and watch him spring up. “You’re so hard for me~...Too bad I’ll be playing with you a different way today~. Now...turn over, raise your ass and spread your legs a bit~” He followed your orders just as you stated. You reached under the bed for the olive oil you had set there before you started. You spread it over his hole to loosen him up. “I’m putting one finger in now~” he responds with “Do as you please~”. You slowly slide one finger into him. “aah..” “How does it feel~?” You ask. “Give me more to feel please~” He says as he looks back at you “Of course! That was a silly question~” You start thrusting your finger slowly in his hole. “Oh~”

Another small noise out of him provoked you to do more and you added another finger and trusted a bit faster. “Ah-ahhh~y-y/n” You could tell he was really enjoying himself now. You started to pound your fingers as far as you could go into him. “You like it~? This is just a taste of what I’ll do next~” 

Still pounding your fingers into him you to touched his member. He was still very hard which delighted you. “Aah~...y/n...I think I might be getting close so—...eh?” You stopped and removed your fingers which greatly confused Wataru. You slap his ass, “You can’t cum yet~”. “Oh I see now it’s time for the main attraction~ I’m ready~”. He slaps his ass and looks back at you with lust to show that he was on board. You strip down to your bra and panties before reaching back underneath your bed to get your strap and the olive oil you used not long before. 

You put the strap on and spread the olive over it as well as Wataru’s hole again for good measure. “Tell me you want to be fucked, Wataru! Tell me you want to me to fuck you!” Wataru looks back at you again putting on a believably desperate face. “Please~ oh please~ fuck me~ I really want you too~”, he shakes his ass around. “Penetrate me with your love~”.

His plea made you all the more eager and you position the strap and slowly slide in. “Aaaah~!” Wataru clutches the bed sheets as he’s met with a bit of pain. You slide in all the way without stopping. “GAH~!”, he yelped, still clinging to the sheets. You tease him, rubbing your hands around his ass cheeks while waiting for him to adjust, “You have a nice ass~ Even though there’s not much meat...” You slap his ass as a way to tell him you were about to start moving. Wataru looked back at you and you made eye contact as you started to move. 

You could see the pain yet pleasure in his face before he turned his head back around. You start to speed up a little bit and you can tell Wataru is starting to really enjoy you fucking him. “Oh please y/n~! Go faster~! Go faster~! AH~!”. You started fucking him fast and even tho you weren’t the one receiving the please you wanted to moan his name.

“Wataru~!”. Wataru was in so much pleasure he could barely respond,”Ahh~~AH~!!! I th-think I’m getting cl-close ah~!!!” Hearing that you started slamming into him. You loved hearing him moan way more and way louder compared to when he would fuck you. You continue to slam into him,”Go ahead~ cum~”, you whisper in his ear. “Ah~!!! Y/n~!!! Aaah- AMEIJINGU~!!!” He cums. He came all over your bed sheets which you didn’t mind. 

Panting, Wataru gets up and turns around to kiss you deeply. You continue to kiss until you need to break for air. “Did you like that Wataru~?”You asked, already knowing the answer. Wataru looked at you with hearts in his eyes, “That was AMEI-“ DING DONG. “The door bell?” You weren’t expecting anyone. Never the less you slip off the strap and slip your clothes back on quickly and run to the door.  
You look through the peephole. “What’s he doing here?!?!” You unlock and slowly open the door.  
“What are you doing here...Eichi?” He looked around the front of your apartment instead of answering your question. Then he looked down at you with an ugly face.  
“Where is Wataru?”

The end  
Maybe


End file.
